You were The Best of Them
by arvisha
Summary: Kisah singkat mengenai Sansa dan Tyrion yang tidak terekam kamera...


**You Were The Best of Them**

_**Disclaimer**_**:**

Karakter-karakter dalam cerita ini adalah ciptaan G. R. R Martin, beberapa adegan diambil dari Season 8 Episod 3 Games of Throne.

"_You were the best of them", _kalimat Sansa Stark di ruang bawah tanah pada saat _The Great War _terus menerus terngiang di telinga Tyrion Lannister. Pengalaman mereka yang hampir menemui kematian bersama pun tak bisa lepas dari benaknya. Pandangan mata Sansa, suara degup jantungnya, hangat genggaman tangannya, wangi punggung tangannya yang sempat ia cium cukup lama. Semua masih terasa oleh indera-indera Tyrion, seakan masih terjadi saat ini.

Peristiwa yang hampir merengut nyawa keduanya itu kini sudah berakhir. Mereka berdua selamat. Selain begitu menegangkan, peristiwa itu begitu berkesan bagi keduanya, khususnya Tyrion. Kini ia menyadari bahwa bukan hanya dia yang memendam rasa, Sansa pun demikian. Perang besar sudah berakhir, namun masih ada perang yang harus mereka hadapi. Seandainya perang berikutnya kembali mereka menangkan, Tyrion tidak yakin mereka bisa kembali bersatu.

Seperti perkataan Sansa, "Kita tidak bisa harmonis, selama kau masih membagi kesetiaanmu pada The Dragon Queen".

Sempat terpikirkan olehnya, "Apakah aku harus meninggalkan sang ratu untuk kembali kepada mantan istriku?". Ya bisa saja itu ia lakukan. Akan tetapi nyawanya menjadi taruhan. Sang ratu akan merasa dikhianati. Namun ia pun tidak ingin kehilangan Sansa untuk kedua kalinya. Apalagi kini ia tahu bahwa Sansa juga mencintainya. "Apa yang harus kulakukan agar keinginanku bisa terlaksana, namun aku tetap hidup?", pikirnya.

Sansa Stark juga sedang memikirkan hal yang sama di kamarnya. Sansa teringat betul semua peristiwa-peristiwa yang ia lalui bersama Tyrion, terutama peristiwa yang terakhir terjadi. Dia sudah siap mati melawan leluhurnya yang dibangkitkan Night King. Hal itu dikarenakan tatapan mata mantan suaminya dan tangannya yang dicium Tyrion. Seakan menjadi pemvangkit semangat dan penghilang ketakutannya. Ia pun semakin yakin bahwa ia mencintai lelaki yang pernah dipaksa untuk menikahinya itu. Ya, walau pernikahan itu tidak berlangsung lama, namun seperti yang ia katakan, Tyrion adalah suami terbaiknya.

"Aku harus kembali menikah dengannya. Aku ingin bersamanya. Aku mencintainya", gumam Sansa.

Namun banyak penghalang di antara keduanya. Sansa sadar kalau pernikahan mereka akan mengguncang banyak pihak. Itu bisa saja menjadi pernikahan politik. Entah siapa yang akan diuntungkan atau dirugikan. Semua akan berpikir masing-masing diuntungkan atau dirugikan. Nyawanya dan Tyrion akan terancam. Tidak ada satupun yang bisa ia percaya, bahkan kakaknya sendiri, Jon Snow.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?", pikir Sansa.

Setelah berpikir cukup lama, akhirnya ia keluar dari kamarnya. Ia harus menemui seseorang.

Sansa bergegas menelusuri lorong-lorong Winterfell. Bau anyir masih agak tercium dari dinding-dindingnya. Belum sepenuhnya bersih dari sisa-sisa pertempuran malam itu. Sansa jadi merasa agak egois kalau hanya memikirkan kepentingannya saja. Akan tetapi ini harus ia lakukan. Karena dalam perang, tidak ada apapun yang benar-benar bisa terprediksi dengan baik. Ia bisa saja menjadi korban, cepat atau lambat. Maka ia harus segera melakukan keinginannya.

Di ujung belokan lorong, hampis saja ia menabrak seseorang, yang ternyata adalah seseorang yang ingin ditemuinya.

"Tyrion, kau mengejutkanku!".

"Ah Sansa, mengapa terburu-buru? Ada apa?", ujar Tyrion.

"Aku.. Aku ingin menemui, ada hal yang harus kubicarakan..".

"Dari wajahmu yang memerah dan langkahmu yang begitu cepat untuk menemuiku, biar kutebak.. Hmm.. Kau ingin membicarakan tentang kita? Tentang pernikahan kita?", tanya Tyrion.

"Sstt.. Jangan keras-keras. Ya, kau benar. Tapi tidak aman membicarakannya di sini. Ayo kita ke kamarku".

"Ke kamarmu, my Lady? Apakah menurutmu kau aman bersamaku di kamarku, aku bisa saja…".

Sansa memelototi Tyrion. Tatapan tajam itu hampir saja membuat Tyrion tertawa terbahak-bahak kalau Sansa tidak membekap mulutnya. Mereka pun menuju kamar Sansa.

Setibanya di kamar Sansa dan setelah mereka memastikan bahwa keadaan aman, Sansa mulai buka suara, "Seperti terkaanmu, Lord Tyrion, aku ingin membicarakan tentang pernikahan kita. Aku ingin menikah kembali denganmu. Dan aku tahu kau pun demikian. Kita kali ini akan menikah bukan karena paksaan maupun politik. Kita menikah karena kita saling mencintai", jelas Sansa.

Tyrion tersenyum, "Yah kau benar, aku ingin kita menikah kembali, karena aku mencintaimu. Namun kau tahu bahwa banyak orang yang akan tidak setuju dengan pernikahan ini. Terutama The Dragon Queen. Kita bisa terancam terbunuh kalau menikah.."

"Tidak usah ada yang tahu tentang pernikahan kita, kitavakan menikah diam-diam", potong Sansa.

"Menikah diam-diam, ah itu begitu romantis, kekasihku. Tapi aku pernah menikah diam-diam dan hasilnya buruk. Aku tidak ingin itu terjadi lagi", balas Tyrion.

"Kau ingin menikah denganku lagi atau tidak? Hanya itu caranya", ujar Sansa.

"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu, aku menurut. Tapi dengan satu syarat. Kita harus menempuh berbagai resiko dengam tetap menjalani peran masing-masing pada perang berikutnya. Jika kita berhasil selamat dan ada kesempatan, barulah kita bisa bersama dan mengumumkan pernikahan itu. Kau menjadi Lady of Casterly Rock".

"Setelah apa yang dibuat ayahmu, kau tetap ingin menjadi Lord of Casterly Rock, tuanku? Winterfell lebih baik bagi kita berdua", ucap Sansa.

"Belum apa-apa, kita sudah berdebat lagi, my lady. Sudahlah, hal itu kita urus belakangan. Sekarang katakan padaku, bagaimana caranya kita menikah diam-diam?, tanya Tyrion.

Sansa berbisik di telinga Tyrion.

Tyrion yang mendengar rencana itu berkata, "Kau benar-benar wanita cerdas, calon istriku", dan ia pun tak kuasa untuk tidak menciumnya.


End file.
